Nursery Friends - Serena and Dawn
by brtnvm
Summary: In the faraway Hoenn region, a new nursery school has opened. At this school aspiring coordiantors have an opportunity to upgrade their qualification. Dawn - an experienced Coordinator from Sinnoh, and Serena - a beginner Coordinator from Kalos arrive to Verdanturf to enter the Nursery School. Takes place after Pokemon XYZ
1. Chapter 1

Nursery Friends Serena and Dawn

(tudum-tudum,...tudum-tudum...,tudum-tudum...)

(FWEEEEEEHHHHOOO!) The train whistle screeched as the train halted its motion, approaching the Verdanturf station.

A young 16-year old girl stepped onto the platform from the train. Her golden hair reflected the morning sunlight. She was dressed in a pink dress, a red vest and a red hat. She was also wearing brown leather boots.

She took out a map and walked towards a certain direction...

Meanwhile, a certain bluenette arrived at the same town - Verdanturf - on her Acro bicycle. It was autumn, so that meant that it was the season when she could apply to the Nursery School where all Coordinators were offered to attend seasonal medical courses in order to upgrade their qualification. It wasn't obligatory, but it provided Coordinators an opportunity to acquire medical knowledge and first-aid qualification (which could come in handy during an adventure), as well as getting to meet a lot of new people.

Also, these courses were free of charge.

(CRASH)

As the bluenette drived down the road, she suddenly crashed into a blonde girl.

"AAAA!"


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn was driving down the dusty road in the morning on her Acro bike as she stumbled into a girl that she didn't notice.

"AAAA!"

"AAAA!"

Dawn felt how she lost balance and flew off the bike and landed onto something soft.

After the shock passed, she realized that she was lying on top of a blonde girl. Dawn was holding balance with one hand on the ground, and another hand on the girl's breast. The blonde girl's cheecks were starting to fill with blush of a deep bright red colour. Dawn felt how her nose was about to drip with blood.

But before that happened, Dawn immediately climbed off the girl. She felt felt really guilty for causing the accident and awkward after touching the blonde girl's breast.

"I, uh, I'm kinda sorry,...Ehh..Are you hurt?" Dawn tried to make a smooth move to change the topic.

"Well,...I guess not...But you defintely scared me!" The blonde girl pouted at Dawn and pointed her inder finger in an accusive manner at Dawn with an unclear expression - it was difficult to tell whether she was actually angry or just putting up a facade for the sake of saving her face.

"Is there any way I could make it up to you?" Dawn asked in a flattering way.

The blonde girl was slightly taken aback but it was barely noticeable.

"Ehh.. No, I think it's ok. Anyways, I'm in a hurry right now. I'm going to the Verdanturf Nursery School to apply for special medical courses for Coordinators." The blonde girl replied in a calm voice. Dawn noticed that the blonde girl had a short haircut.

Dawn hesitated for a moment before saying, "Wow! Actually, I'm going there too! My name's Dawn! Um, if you don't mind, how about we go together? I mean, I apologized so I hope you're not angry at me anymore..."

"Oh, that's fine with me! By the way, my name's Serena! Nice to meet you, Dawn!" Serena smiled as she looked into Dawn's eyes with curiousity.

The girls shook each other's hands as a sign of reconcilation.


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn folded her Acro bike in half while Serena waited for her. Dawn put her bike inside of her backpack.

Dawn and Serena were walking together in the direction of the Verdanturf Nursery School. Both of the girls were new to the Hoenn region and they were fascinated with it. Indeed, Verdanturf was a special town. The nature around this city was filled with serene grace and harmony. The sweet fragrance of flowers was floating in the air, creating a romantic atmosphere.

Suddenly Dawn felt an urge to hold Serena's hand while they were both walking. She didn't know why, she just felt that it would be the right thing to do now.

Dawn asked, "Can I hold your hand...Serena?"

For some reason Serena blushed and answered in a quiet voice. "...okay"

Dawn's hand came in contact with Serena's. She felt how smooth her skin was. Now she took a better look at Serena as they were both walking in silence alongside each other down the road to the School.

Serena was wearing a pink dress, a red vest and a red hat. She had brown leather boots. She had a short haircut that suited her really well. Her hair was honey-coloured and it was obvious that she was quite embarrassed when Dawn was looking at her. So she started looking at Dawn too.

Dawn had long hair that was suspended in the front with two yellow metallic hairpins. Dawn was wearing a black sleeveless shirt that revealed her beautiful arms. She was also wearing a miniature red scarf, a white winter hat, pink boots and a pink skirt that was quite short. Her short skirt allowed Serena to view Dawn's slender legs and Serena didn't even notice how she started staring at Dawn's legs because of how nice it was to look at them.

"You have ...beautiful legs." Serena said. Then she realized what she just said and her face went red with embarrassment.

Dawn smiled. Serena anxiously smiled too. They both giggled.

"H-how about we exchange contact info?" Serena asked trying to change the topic.

"Sure" Dawn said.

...

They finally approached the gate of the Verdanturf Nursery School, but it was closed. And both girls had a feeling that something suspicious was going on. There was nobody to be seen and it was suspiciously quiet.

"So...What are we gonna do, Serena? It seems that the gate to the school is closed." Dawn said.

"Well,...we could, climb over the fence! haha" Serena suggested and nervously laughed.

"Great idea!" Dawn said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Great idea!" Dawn said.

Both girls carefully climbed over the metallic black old-fashioned gate fence. First, they threw their backpacks over the fence, then they climbed over themselves. They managed to do it without tearing apart their clothes or getting any injuries.

As they walked down the brick road leading to the School building they soon noticed the building itself.

It wasn't very large, it had two floors. The size was still decent enough for an educational facility. The metallic gate was surrounding the somewhat small building area. The area was surrounded by a forest and a river that could be seen far away.

As they approached the Nursery School, they noticed that the door was open.

The situation was really creepy with complete silence surrounding the girls.

Dawn said, "S-sere-na, l-let's h-hold hands, pleas-se"

"O-okay" Serena answered. And the two girls held their soft hands together as they entered the Nursery School.

"~ **WHO~DARES~TO~DISTURB~THE~SILENCE~** "

A haunting voice screeched in the darkness of the entrance hall.

Serena and Dawn, scared to death, stood frozen unable to make a single movement.


	5. Chapter 5

Serena and Dawn were struck with fear as the creepy voice scrwamed in the hall filled with darkness.

A Ghost-type Pokemon jumped out of the ceiling, swallowing the young Coordinator girls with its ectoplasmic jaws.

Serena and Dawn managed to grab each other's hands before darkness surrounded them...

When they regained consciousness, they discovered themselves in a peculiar world, where everything was mixed up. Gravity seemed to be distorted, rivers and waterfalls were dislocated all over the space and there seemed to be no end to it.

Serena was shaking in fear. However, Dawn said, "Wait a second,... I recognize this place... It's the distortion world!"


	6. Chapter 6

"...It's the distortion world!" Dawn said.

"Wh-what!?" Serena said.

"Well, it's sort of like a parallel world. Basically it's another dimension." Dawn tried to explain briefly.

"Let's try to find some clues." Dawn said.


	7. Chapter 7

**St elmo you suck**

"Let's try to find some clues" Dawn said.

"Wait a sec!" Serena said. "Have you been here before? Why aren't you surprised? Did you know we were going to end up here?! Did you-"

"Calm down, Serena. No, I didn't know that we were going to end up here. Yes, I have been here before. But it's a long story and this isn't the best time to talk about it."

"O-ok." Serena said.

The girls stood up and took a good look at their surroundings. They were standing on a brick road which was suspended in space. There wasn't any sun around but it was still comparatively illuminated - it appeared that the space itself was the source of some weird creepy light. If the girls made a wrong step they could fall down - but there seemed to be no "down" direction or "up" direction. Not to mention weird rocks and river streams suspended and flowing in the air as far as the eye could see. Gravity was really distorted, in some places it worked, in other places it didn't so the girls had to be careful with each step.

The girls were standing at the dead end of a floating road. So they could only proceed in one direction. They walked straight down the road. But soon this road also ended in a dead end.

"D-daw-wn! What are we gonna do?!" Serena cried, her eyes full with tears.

"No need to worry! Togekiss, I choose you!" A unique pokemon appeared from a pokeball. "We'll just fly around!" The girls hopped on Togekiss. Dawn was sitting first and Serena sat right behind her so Serena's legs were hugging Dawn's waist. In order to keep balance, Serena had to hug Dawn around Dawn's stomach with her hands. This made Serena feel really nervous. So Serena placed her head on Dawn's shoulder, hugging her tightly. And Dawn felt really nice and warm. A small trail of blood dripped from Dawn's nose.

They flew around for fifteen minutes but all they could see was the same weirdly dislocated rivers, cliffs and rocks.

Suddenly they heard a voice.

"Hey! Girls!" Dawn and Serena reacted.

It was a boy with green hair in a purple sweater he was also flying but on a Flygon. He was flying above them. He landed on a floating marble platform and waved his hand. The girls landed on the platform too. Serena felt realy embarrassed when Dawn's legs rubbed against hers when they were getting off the Togekiss. Dawn returned the Pokemon. The green haired dude approached the girls.

"Hello! Let me introduce myself! The name's Drew!" Drew flipped his front hair. "This is quite a peculiar place, isn't it? Did you also come to the Verdanturf Nursery school in order to attend medical courses for Coordinators?'

"Yeah, and when we entered the school building, we got ...teleported, I guess." Dawn said.

Serena nodded with a worried expression on her face. She said-

"If that's the case, then there must be several other Coordinators around. Let's search for them!"

"Yeah, but why would somebody want to gather a bunch of Coordinators in this weird place?" Drew said.

"Thinking about this now won't make us any progress." Dawn noticed.

"By the way, I think I saw some sort of ghost town...Over there-" Drew pointed in a direction with his finger. Something seemed to reflect in Dawn's eyes, as if she was remembering something.

So the guys mounted their Pokemon and flew towards the ghost town.


	8. Chapter 8

**St elmo you suck and your friends too**

As the trio was flying through the Distortion world on their Pokemon they finally got used to the dark illumination. The air was quite fresh and it was nice to breathe. The temperature was about +3 degrees by Celsius.

They landed on what appeared to be some sort of street. After returning their Pokemon they discovered that they were standing in the middle of a ghost town suspended in this weird space. Nobody could be seen. The silence was really creepy. Dawn cleared her throat a few times.

"Ahem!-hem!hem! By the way, I want to say that I've already been to this place."

"EEEEh!? Really" Drew and serena said simultaneously.

"Yes, I had these really cool friends Ash and Brock-"

"DID YOU SAY ASH?! WAS HE FROM PALLET TOWN!?" - Serena said.

"Uhh...I think so..He had a Pikachu..." Dawn said.

"That's definitely my Ash! Oh, I should probably explain. You see, I was travelling across the Kalos region with my friends Clemont, Bonnie and Ash. I love him very much. It appears that we have a common acquaintance! When our journey was over and we had to say goodbye, Ash and I had a kiss! Lips to lips" Serena said.

(A ...kiss? That seems so...out of character for Ash...And... what is it with my heart? Do I...feel jealousy? No! We were just friends with Ash...I think.) Dawn thought.

"Hehe, I hope I could meet Ash again with all four of us together! I'm counting in Brock, Ash's friend. As I said, together with my friends we visited this world before, and... actually me and Ash were really close...We never kissed though..." Dawn said nervously.

"Hmph. To think that simpleton _Ash guy_ became such a **womanizer**." Drew said as he flipped his front hair.

"Anyway, onto the subject here's the plan," Dawn said - "At first, we're gonna search for other Coordinators who may have ended up in the Distortion World after coming to the Verdanturf Nursery School. After that, we're gonna have to search for Giratina, the Pokemon who rules this dimension. Only it right now can return us."

"OK" Serena and Drew agreed.

"Hellllooooo~ Oh, Drew-chan, long time no see! And you have two ladies with you! I've been stuck in this place for hours!" A voice arised in the air.

A very manly looking woman approached the trio. Everybody looked at her(?)/him(?).

"Who the he-!?-Oh, it's you." Drew said with a disgusted expression. "So you're in this world too?"

"Oh-ho-ho! I sure am! But this world is waY toO dulL foR thE mag-ni-fi-ceNT liKEs of myself! ! Ho-ho!" Harley said as he was rotating his hips.

"Let me introduce Harley, my, uh, fellow Coordinator. Before you ask, he's a boy." Drew said, facepalming.

Harley was wearing a tight nylon orange skirt with black woman stockings with red high heeled shoes. He was wearing his casual weird green hat and T-shirt and green coat. He also had bright red cherry lipstick on his lips.

"Give your old friend a tight friendly hug! And maybe a kiss, Drew! No homo!" Harley said as he tried to catch Drew with open arms.

"Get away from me! I don't want to be your friend! Keep your hands to yourself! Let's make this clear: we're just friendly Coordinators!" Drew said as he was pushing away Harley who was trying to smooch him.

Dawn and Serena giggled as they watched two old friends bickering.

"Hey Serena, what do you think about...same-sex relationships?" Dawn asked with caution in her voice. Dawn lightly bit the fingertip of her index finger and left the fingertip in her mouth as she was waiting for Serena's answer simultaneously looking into Serena's eyes in anticipation.

(Is this a hint? What's Dawn trying to say? Does she like...me!? But...do I like Dawn? I mean, she's cute, and I were to ever be in a same-sex relationship, I think she would be a great partner...But didn't a make a promise to ..Ash? To become a more charming woman?! This is all so confusing!) Serena thought breaking into sweat.

"Well,...let's just say that I don't exclude such a possibility." Serena said trying her best to keep her composure with an indefinite smile. "Hahaha."

Meanwhile, Harley managed to land a few kisses on Drew and he seemed to be content with that. Drew was cleaning his face from lipstick with a tissue.

The four Coordinators left for the streets of this ghost town to search for other Coordinators.


End file.
